uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Wandsworth Road railway station
64,605 | raillowexits0506 = 66,787 | raillowexits0607 = 164,030 | raillowexits0708 = 138,798 | raillowexits0809 = 166,326 | raillowexits0910 = 181,014 | railexits1011 = 0.240 | railexits1112 = 0.279 |original=London, Chatham and Dover Railway |latitude=51.47 |longitude=-0.1384 }} Wandsworth Road railway station is on the London Overground line from to , with a limited service to by London Overground and by Southeastern. History map of lines around Wandsworth Road]] The station opened on 1 March 1863, on the London, Chatham and Dover Railway original double-track low-level route from Victoria via Stewarts Lane, which was opened between Victoria and Herne Hill, on 25 August 1862.The London, Chatham & Dover Railway, by Adrian Gray - Page 57 The same railway company constructed a triple-track high-level route between Battersea Pier Junction and Brixton, part of which opened between Factory Junction, (100 metres north of Wandsworth Road station) and Brixton on 1 May 1866 together with three additional platforms at Wandsworth Road.The London, Chatham & Dover Railway, by Adrian Gray - Page 57 Therefore, from May 1866 until April 1916, this station had five platforms. On 1 May 1867, the London, Chatham and Dover Railway leased the original two tracks to the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway (LBSCR), for use by its new South London Line service (which run between Victoria and London Bridge via Denmark Hill). On 1 April 1916, the three 1866 platforms were closed, as the South Eastern & Chatham railway withdrew its service, leaving only the original two 1863 platforms, which were still served by the LBSCR. These platforms closed on 19 May 1926. The LBSCR platforms reopened on 20 September 1926. The former South Eastern & Chatham platforms which closed in 1916 were demolished in the late 1920s. Therefore, the current two platforms served by London Overground are the original platforms of 1863. A footbridge was installed in November 1988 having previously been used at Mitcham.Wandsworth Road Kent Rail Services London Overground operate four services per hour in each direction between and , and one early morning service from and one late evening service to . Southeastern operate one service per day to and from . Terminus |previous2= 1 train per day |next= towards Highbury & Islington |route=East London Line |col= }} |previous= |route=Southeastern Victoria - Bromley South / Sevenoaks Limited Service |col= }} Former services Until 8 December 2012 Wandsworth Road was served by a twice-hourly Southern service between and . This was replaced by London Overground's service between Clapham Junction and Highbury & Islington. Following the withdrawal of CrossCountry's services from to via in December 2008 the Department for Transport required a weekly parliamentary train to operate over lines no longer served by other services, hence Southern operated a morning weekday service from Kensington Olympia to Wandsworth Road with a corresponding service in the afternoon. This was withdrawn on 14 June 2013. To provide a service between Kensington Olympia and , a Tuesdays-only coach service was operated between the latter and Wandsworth Road, which last run on 11 June 2013. The Department for Transport finally conducted the necessary closure procedures, which were ratified.Consultation outcome withdrawal of scheduled passenger services between Wandsworth Road, Kensington (Olympia) and Ealing Broadway Department for Transport 10 May 2012 Transport links Bus routes 77, 87, 452 and night route N87. References External links Category:Railway stations in Lambeth Category:Former London, Chatham and Dover Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1863 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:DfT Category F1 stations